Ciel's Song
by RobinGirlTheSecond
Summary: Rugrats theory song based flow of how this will go ,but mainly put on Ciel's life.


**A/N: **

**This is based off the song Rugrats theory song, Please don't be like 'Its all fake' on the theory, Because i know its fake. I just like the song and I think it's describes Ciel very well. **

**Well Lyrics, Not mine.**  
**Black Butler or Kuroshitsuji, Not mine either.**

**R&R if you want**

* * *

Ten year old Ciel watched as his beloved home burned down. Hearing painful scream fill his ear's.

* * *

_I think the world is so wonderful (Its completely terrible)_

* * *

Ciel watched as Elizabeth shed tears for what happened to him. His burn mark on his side.

* * *

_And we only have one chance to be here, so tell me why your hurting yourself?_

* * *

Ciel watched as his aunt walked out with blood all over herself with Grell. His aunt and her accomplice were jack the Ripper."I wish you were never born," Lady Red shouted.

* * *

_I guess I just don't understand(Why am I even alive?)_

* * *

"Ciel, I love you!" Elizabeth pleaded with Ciel.  
"Yet I you stand her lying to me! When I was you with another man that you clearly love!"Ciel said.  
"But..Ciel!" Tears began to appear in her eyes.  
Elizabeth ran out of the room crying and Ciel had his hands on his desk with his eyes closed. His butler standing straight not moving at all.  
" I can only trust you Sebastian."

* * *

_Everything I've been told, I believe._

* * *

Ciel sat in front of his parents tombstones. 'Why did you have to leave me?' Ciel says to himself.

* * *

_And yet people that I love just leave me._

* * *

"You will do as I say ,when I say! Understood?" Ciel Yelled at Sebastian.  
"Yes, My lord," Sebastian bowed.

* * *

_Is something bugging you?(Am I annoying you Sebastian?)_

_I think I am old enough to understand, so theres no reason to hide it from me._  
_  
I know you said your not lying to me( And well maybe you are)_  
_So I'll push any doubt that I have, Because I know you'll tell me the truth._  
_  
Right, Sebastian?___

Welcome to my perfect world!   
_According to Ciel Phantomhive!_  
_It's my turn to run the household!  
__Next to Sebastian!_

* * *

"We'll never leave you young master!" Finni said.

"Not matter how bad things get!" Bard Smiles.

"We'll always serve you!" Meirin Says.

"And by your side till the day you die," Sebastian says ,putting his hand on Ciels shoulder.

* * *

_With Meirin, Bard and Finni,  
I'll never feel alone...  
__So they can do everything I say,  
While the earth is spinning!_

_Round, and round and round and round and round,_  
_While my life is killing me._

_Welcome to my perfect home!_  
_With new issues everywhere._  
_As long as Sebastian's by my side,_  
_I will be the same!_

_With Lady Red, Elizabetha and Pluto._  
_My life will be alright!_

_All Lizzie has to do is just love me._

_Naze,naze,naze,naze,naze,naze._  
_Why won't she love me?_  
_Naze,naze,naze,naze,naze,naze._  
_Sebastian is she broken?_

_Why is everyone talking about me?(Why can't they shut up?)_  
_Did they think I can not see them._  
_I promise you I can._

_Why does everyone feel bad for me?(There just wasting there time)_

_Truth is I've ignored the real world._  
_I guess it's too late to do that now._

* * *

It was dark and Ciel felt abandon by Sebastian. He let Alois take him prisoner. Is a cold cell below Alois's home.  
It was hour and Ciel was sure Sebastian did care anymore.  
"Young master, my apologies," A dark figure says.

* * *

_Sebastian, Where did you go?_  
_When I needed you!(I needed you!)_

* * *

_I'm left all alone and I need to start again._

* * *

Sebastian bit Ciel's flesh off. Ciel's painful scream was music to Sebastian's ears. Finally to Ciels beautiful soul then...

* * *

_My new life starts again.  
(As a new person.)_

_Who am I again?_  
_A little boy or a demon?_

_Welcome to my brand new my life?_  
_Thats slowly become my hell._

_Now I've chosen to open my eyes,_  
_Won't you go away?_

_It's getting hard to breath,_  
_My pain eating me away._

_Maybe I should have never been brought to this world at all._

_Welcome to my deady home_  
_According to Elizabeth._

_Will my nightmare ever end?_  
_Will I be set free?_

_This fear is eating me alive,_  
_It's so hard to admit it._

_There's no point of me speaking_  
_If no one hears me._

_Screaming, crying, hurting, dying, suffering, wishing,_  
_I wish it would all stop._

_Kai kai kai kai kai kai  
It's all rewinding_

_Laughing, Laughing, Laughing, Laughing,_  
_Now my life is perfect!_

_Now my world is perfect!_

_Now my home is perfect!_

_Now my death is perfect!_

* * *

**I think they may have been cut and paste issue's. I typed this on google drive.**

**If you didn't know the part that said naze six times was 'why' being repeated same for kai, It means 'backwards.' If you put it in the google translator to get the correct translation you have to type it more then once.**


End file.
